


cant stop falling (in love with you)

by johnnyverse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, johnwoo, just johnny very in love with jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyverse/pseuds/johnnyverse
Summary: johnny and jungwoo have been married for four years and johnny still cant believe his life turned out so perfectly





	cant stop falling (in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work im posting and im kinda nervous pls
> 
> i wrote this because of aysha and me crying over domestic johnwoo   
also thank uuu to @orca_mandaeru for beta reading it for me 
> 
> i hope you like it :<

When Johnny woke up the other side of the bed was empty. he could see the sheets slightly crumpled on Jungwoo’s side of the bed, roughly outlining where he slept. The curtain was open a crack, just enough for some sunlight to leak in and light up the room a little. He guessed it must have been late in the morning, sometime after 9 judging by the light.

Jungwoo had let him sleep in. His new job was taxing, taking up hours his old one didn’t. Johnny was worked to the bone, trying hard to establish himself in this new bigger and more well known firm. He was hired because he was more than a good architect, but he was still new and wanted to work hard for himself and for jungwoo.

He could hear Jungwoo somewhere in the house, singing softly, but not too softly that he couldn’t hear him. Smiling to himself he slipped out of bed, pulling on a sweater hanging from chair.

“Woo?” he scrubbed at his eyes, blinking hard as the bright sunlit apartment blinded him for a moment.

“Here,” he heard Jungwoo call him from the kitchen.   
He shuffled in, hands bunched up in his sweater.

Jungwoo was baking. It was not an uncommon occurrence, Jungwoo was always making something tasty for Johnny. He worked in the local vet clinic and made his own hours so he was often home before Johnny.

At the moment he was standing at the counter, ingredients strewn around him, the mixer on, filling the space with low noise.   
Jungwoo was standing behind the counter chopping a slab of chocolate into pieces.   
He always took Johnnys breathe away but right now he looked more beautiful than Johnny could possibly process.   
The kitchen window was pouring light in, making Jungwoos flyaway hairs glow and outlining him in gold, like he was too full of light and it was overflowing out of him. Jungwoos shirt - actually his shirt, Johnny noted, seeing how big it was on Jungwoo, the neckline exposing his collarbone and the sleeves rolled up several times - was dusted with flour.   
He looked up at Johnny and grinned, brandishing the knife in his hand.

  
“I wanted to let you sleep in. Why are you awake so early?” he asked, leaning on the counter and making the shirt slip even further down.

“I guess I’m too used to waking up early now,” Johnny slipped around the counter and behind Jungwoo, resting his head on the others shoulder.   
“Are you making cookies?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise for when you woke up. We can stuff ourselves with unhealthy food and do nothing the whole day.”

“Sounds good to me,” Johnny pressed a kiss to the side of Jungwoos neck.

“Stop distracting me, I’m holding a knife,” Jungwoo giggled.

Johnny kissed him one more time before moving away to make himself a cup of coffee.   
Coffee in hand he sat at the table and watched Jungwoo move around, finishing up the cookies.   
4 years later and he still couldn’t believe he was married to Jungwoo. He still remembers having an intense crush on him that Yuta wouldn’t stop teasing him about. It was surreal, everything felt like a dream with him even when things were hard before Johnny found a job and they lived in a tiny apartment, everything on top of everything else.

He remembers meeting Jungwoo for the first time, Doyoung bringing him over with him for lunch one day. He took Johnnys breath away instantly and today he still hasn’t recovered it.   
After that he’d crushed intently on Jungwoo for months, Yuta and Doyoungs frustration building until they started getting Johnny and Jungwoo together in the same room before making a quick escape. His final year of university, Jungwoo still having two more years in front of him, he’d confessed to Jungwoo that he liked him and asked him out. To his surprise (but no one else’s) Jungwoo told him that he knew Johnny liked him, and if he didn’t ask Jungwoo out soon he’d have to just ask Johnny instead.

They’d moved in together the following year, into a decent apartment, partially funded for thanks to Jungwoos scholarship. Living together was everything Johnny wanted, he’d open his eyes to Jungwoo smiling and close them to him too. They had their fair share of hardships, everything becoming more difficult after Jungwoo graduated but they worked through it and every time Johnny loved Jungwoo a little bit more until he was the most important thing in the world to Johnny. And then a year after Jungwoo graduated Johnny proposed, the day a blur of kisses and excited phone calls to friends.   
Four years ago, that was when he proposed, the wedding a few months later, the best day of his life.

He watched him move around now with fondness in his eyes, every so often Jungwoo looked up and catching the look, blowing a kiss to him a couple of times.

25 minutes later Jungwoo was done, announcing that he was going to change and when he emerged from their room he was wearing another one of Johnnys shirts, claiming that it was much more comfortable when he caught the look Johnny gave him.   
Johnny knew that Jungwoo wore his clothes because it made him look cuter being way too big for him and also because it made Johnny’s heart speed up in a way that could not possibly be healthy.

They curled up on the couch together, Johnny on his second cup of coffee, Jungwoo with a giant mug of tea in hand.   
Johnny couldn’t stop kissing Jungwoo, after the whole week of exhausted hours he was finally spending some proper time with him.   
Finally Jungwoo relinquished his mug, letting Johnny pull him onto his lap to kiss him properly, Johnny murmuring constant ‘I love you’’s in between kisses.

Johnny was happy, sitting there with Jungwoo, both of them squashed together under one blanket. Jungwoo kept turning his head around to kiss Johnny every few minutes and he knew he could never get tired of this, this life they built, this man in his arms and this feeling of love and contentment. 


End file.
